Niitchan
by Marismylle
Summary: Kaoru tem um irmão mais velho que reaparece para acertar antigas contas com Kenshin...
1. Cap 1

Capítulo 1 Chovia no dojo Kamiya. Já estava escurecendo quando um menino entrega uma carta a Kenshin, que dizia: "Esteja amanhã em frente ao santuário, debaixo das cerejeiras, às nove horas da manhã. Ass: Kazu." Kenshin, apesar de surpreso, de alguma forma já esperava que isso fosse acontecer um dia. Kazu era um antigo companheiro da época do Bakumatsu, mas ao contrário de Kenshin, não continuou como monarquista até a chegada da Era Meiji. Após uma estúpida discussão sobre uma missão na qual deveriam proteger um monarquista, eles se desentendem e se tornam rivais. ** Flashback  
**   
_- Kazu, é você que vai proteger o sr. Tani hoje, não é?  
- Por quê tem que ser eu? Vai você, já que é o queridinho aqui por ser o maior retalhador, Battousai... Eu vou aproveitar e sair para beber um pouco, para variar. - Kazu estava irritado  
- Mas, Kazu, isto é importante. Eu fui destacado para vigiar a hospedaria onde está o sr. Yamagata. – Kenshin tentava dar uma resposta  
- Ah, é claro. Os serviços mais sujos ficam para mim, certo? – Kazu já tinha pego sua espada e estava próximo ao Battousai  
- É claro que não, eu também faço muito trabalho sujo, tá?  
- É? Qual? – Kazu estava sendo sarcástico, o que fazia o sangue de Kenshin começar a ferver e já se preparar para o ataque – Encontrar-se com aquela mulher chamada Tomoe por quem já está completamente apaixonado? Era eu quem deveria estar cortejando-a. Eu a amo, mas não sou correspondido. Ela só conversa com você. Suponho que você já tenha a cortejado e só esperando uma autorização do sr. Katsura, certo?  
- Quê? – Kenshin não estava entendendo era nada, o amigo parecia totalmente fora de si.  
- Não se faça de desentendido, seu idiota – ao dizer isto, Kazu acertou um golpe no ombro de Kenshin que caiu para trás e partiu para cima de seu agressor.  
- Parem com isso – Katsura estava furioso com a atitude dos dois e acabou expulsando Kazu por achá-lo muito imaturo, além do que, Kenshin era muito mais habilidoso que Kazu.  
- Himura, você me paga... Um dia eu voltarei e me vingarei de você. – estas foram as últimas palavras de Kazu há cerca de quase quinze anos atrás.  
_   
** Fim do Flashback** - Kenshin! Estou te chamando há um tempão. Hey, você está bem? – Kaoru estava um pouco preocupada e reparou que Kenshin segurava um papel na mão direita, enquanto a esquerda acariciava a cicatriz. – O que é este papel em sua mão?  
- Não é nada não Kaoru – "Para quê preocupá-la? Ela já tem tantos problemas, mais um seria só mais um estorvo". – Amanhã vou sair cedo para resolver um assunto meu.   
Naquela noite, Kaoru demorou a pegar no sono. Acordara três vezes por conta do mesmo pesadelo: sonhou que estava correndo por uma rua estreita e escura, quando se via cercada por homens uniformizados de um lado da rua e por homens do Ishin Shishi (monarquistas) do outro lado. No meio da rua viu o que parecia ser uma luta entre dois homens. Um deles parecia muito familiar, um rosto que ela não via há mais de quinze anos... O outro homem parecia com... Kenshin... Mas estava diferente, parecia mais novo, não aparentando ter mais de catorze ou quinze anos... Então, ela compreendeu. Não era Kenshin, e sim Battoussai que lutava.  
Sem conseguir dormir, Kaoru, levantou-se mais cedo, preparou o café e ficou pensativa em frente a varanda. Esperou que Kenshin se levantasse, tomasse seu café e fosse a seu encontro de logo mais. Depois, esperou que Yahiko se levantasse e tomasse seu café. Foi quando se levantou e disse:  
-Hoje não iremos treinar! Quero que você venha comigo. Precisamos seguir Kenshin. Sinto que irá acontecer alguma coisa séria neste encontro dele. – Kaoru parecia tão séria, que Yahiko sequer pensou em soltar algum comentário a respeito, temendo por sua saúde!

No dia seguinte a chuva já tinha parado, mas no céu ainda havia pesadas nuvens que denunciavam mais chuva à tarde. Kenshin já tinha se dirigido ao local designado por Kazu. Apesar de nunca se intrometerem nos assuntos de Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko e Sano resolveram segui-lo sem este perceber, pois, Kaoru estava com um pressentimento não muito bom. Os três estavam atrás de uma árvore, escondidos, quando percebem a presença do adversário de Kenshin. Kaoru se assusta e leva uma mão à boca para conter um grito.  
- Não pode ser... Sano, Yahiko, mas aquele que está com o Kenshin é...- na mesma hora, Kaoru reconheceu o adversário de Kenshin: o mesmo que aparecera em seus sonhos da noite anterior...  
-Cale a boca, Kaoru. Eles vão nos ouvir - Yahiko repreendeu-a.  
-Você o conhece Kaoru?- Sano parecia curioso.  
-Hai – "Kamisama, não deixe que eles façam algo errado, eles TÊM que estar bem, por favor". Kaoru aflita, começa a chorar em silêncio. Ela sabia que independente de quem sairia vencedor, ELA ia perder. Logo, os amigos percebem que é uma luta na qual eles nada podem fazer. Primeiro, porque Kenshin não ia gostar de alguém se intrometendo na luta. Segundo: era um acerto de contas muito antigo. Terceiro: os dois eram muito fortes, e se alguém se intrometesse, possivelmente ia ficar muito ferido. A luta começa a ficar cada vez mais feroz.  
De repente, Kaoru percebe o que vai acontecer, se alguém não fizesse algo, Kenshin provavelmente ia morrer, pois o outro atacava sem parar, impedindo Kenshin de prever os golpes do inimigo. Kaoru, sem saber o que fazer, corre em direção aos dois lutadores.  
- PAREEMM! – mas é impedida por um golpe vindo de Kazu  
- KAORU! – Sano, Yahiko, Kenshin e Kazu não sabiam o que realmente tinha acontecido.  
Era tarde demais. Kaoru estava caída nos braços do rurouni, que pela primeira vez, não teve vergonha de chorar na frente de todos, até de seu adversário. Nem com Tomoe ele se sentiu tão triste, apesar desta ter sido sua esposa assassinada por ele próprio. Agora, que ele tinha se estabelecido no dojo, esquecido muitas das feridas do passado, isso não podia acontecer. Ele nem tinha expressado seus sentimentos por Kaoru ainda.  
- Por favor, de novo, não... – Kenshin soluçava, enquanto levava o corpo inerte de Kaoru até a clínica do Dr. Gensai. – Kaoru agüente firme, por favor não morra.  
-Kenshin... o...Niitcham... – Kaoru gemia.  
-Niitchan? – Sano parecia confuso.

Na clínica, todos s estavam preocupados com Kaoru, inclusive Kazu, que parecia muito arrependido por errar o alvo. Depois de algumas horas, Megumi e Gensai aparecem na sala de espera onde estão os outros, inclusive Kazu, que estava a um canto da sala e falam:  
- Kaoru está bem. Levou um corte muito feio no abdome, fizemos que a hemorragia interna parasse, mas ela está bem. Muito fraca, mas fora de perigo. Mas...  
-Mas?  
- Ela está delirando... Repete o nome de Kenshin, depois chama o irmão, chora e soluça muito e depois pára e aí volta a repetir de novo o nome de Kenshin e do niitchan.  
- Niitcham? Não é possível, a Jou-chan não pode ter um irmão. Afinal, ela é sozinha, não tem família.  
- Não teria tanta certeza assim. Posso vê-la? – Kazu levantou-se decidido a ver Kaoru. Hesitante, Megumi respondeu:  
- Claro, venha. Talvez por não confiar nele, talvez por achar tudo muito estranho, a verdade é que o Kenshingumi foi todo atrás de Kazu e ficaram do lado de fora do quarto onde estava Kaoru. -Kaoru? Sou eu, Kazuhiro...  
-Niitcham... – a voz era fraquinha quase inaudível - Por...quê...vo...cê...quis...aca...bar...com...Ken...shin? Ele...é meu...ami...go...

-Kaoru, não se esforce, minha irmãzinha, mas eu precisava acertar umas coisas com aquele maldito Battousai.  
- Ele...não...é...mais...Battousai, ele...me...salvou...várias vezes...Eu o amo... Kazu não podia acreditar no que escutava. Sua querida irmãzinha amava aquele a quem ele tanto odiava? Não era possível! Kazu saiu da clínica rapidamente e foi para a margem do riacho pensar sobre o acontecido. Quase matara a própria irmã. Será que a vingança era certa? Mas não podia deixar sua irmã indefesa nas mãos daquele rival a quem sentira ódio por tanto tempo. Além de roubar seu amor Tomoe, ainda roubava sua irmã?  
Kazu acabou adormecendo na sombra de uma bela cerejeira florida. Na clínica, Sano, Kenshin e Yahiko estavam confusos e esperavam Kaoru melhorar para enchê-la de perguntas sobre Kazu. Enquanto Sanozuke e Yahiko voltaram ao dojo, Kenshin ficou ao lado de Kaoru o tempo todo. Estava disposto a não deixar que nada acontecesse a sua amada. Não suportaria a dor de perder uma pessoa querida novamente. Vocabulário: Bokken – espada de madeira  
Busu – feia, horrorosa  
Hakama – calça de samurai  
Kimono – roupa  
Shinai – espada de bambu

Próximo capítulo a caminho...


	2. Cap 2

**Capítulo 2  
**

Alguns dias depois, Kaoru já estava de volta ao dojo. Tudo transcorria normalmente e Kazu não aparecera mais desde então.

Kaoru?  
-Sim, Yahiko. O que foi?  
-Sobre o Kazu... É verdade que ele é seu irmão?  
-Sim, Yahiko. Mas eu vou falar depois sobre isso.  
-Minna-san, vamos almoçar...  
-Hai

Assim, depois que as tigelas haviam sido esvaziadas e tiradas da mesa, Megumi trouxe o chá e alguns doces. Yahiko, impaciente e muito curioso, já foi perguntando:

- E então, busu? Vai ou não contar sobre o Kazu?  
-Não me chame de busu, seu moleque. Kazu é meu irmão mais velho. Quando mamãe morreu, eu era muito pequena, devia ter uns dois anos no máximo. Meu pai ficou muito abalado com isso e durante alguns dias, não quis saber de treinos, da casa e até dos filhos. Meu irmão mais velho, Kazuhiro ficou revoltado e fugiu de casa, pois não queria ter um pai fraco. O estilo Kamiya Kashin demorou a se restabelecer com isso, pois era Kazu quem seria o shihandai (mestre susbstituto), mas ele abandonou o estilo. Então quando meu pai Koshijirou Kamiya faleceu, fui eu quem herdou o estilo. Kazu pelo que sei alistou nas fileiras dos monarquistas, mas depois disso nunca mais tive notícias. Pensei que já estivesse morto há muito tempo, por isso nunca comentei a respeito dele, pois isso me traria mais tristeza ainda. Há alguns dias, Tae o viu no restaurante. Daí concluí que ele devia estar metido em alguma encrenca. Naquele dia em que vi Kenshin com um pedaço de papel, tive três vezes o mesmo pesadelo, de que Kenshin estava lutando contra alguém que eu conhecia, mas no sonho não pude distinguir. Por isso eu convenci Yahiko e Sano a irem atrás de Kenshin no dia seguinte. Sabia que alguma coisa não estava cheirando bem. Quando vi que Kenshin estava lutando com Kazu, fiquei apavorada. Sei como meu irmão pode ser violento e também sabia que Kenshin podia ser morto por ele e isso seria algo que eu não agüentaria.

- Mas você foi louca, Kaoru!  
-Sei disso, Yahiko. Eu poderia estar morta agora. Mas nada disso me importava. Eu não quero perder meus amigos e nem posso permitir que o estilo Kamiya Kashin mate mais pessoas. Este estilo prega a espada para a vida, lembram? Mesmo Kazu sendo meu irmão, eu tenho que impedi-lo de matar mais pessoas. Não estamos mais no Bakumatsu. Acabou. A Era Meiji não é uma maravilha, mas se continuar assim, com tantas mortes e lutas desnecessárias, tudo volta a ser como antes, não é, Kenshin?

-Sim, Kaoru. Eu fui o mais temido dos retalhadores do Bakumatsu, mas hoje sei que não adianta ter lutas desnecessárias para provar qualquer coisa. Quando me contrataram como um retalhador das trevas, conheci Kazu. Ele era um bom companheiro. Mas naquela época as coisas eram diferentes. O medo de ter espiões entre as tropas era muito grande e ninguém confiava muito em ninguém Aos poucos, descobri que Kazu tinha inveja de mim. Ele achava que eu era o mais querido dos monarquistas, por causa de minha perícia com a espada. Mas como eu já disse antes, a espada é uma arma e retalhadores não passam de pessoas das trevas. Assim, não tenho do que me orgulhar nessa época. Eu esperava que tudo isso terminasse logo e que a nova era trouxesse uma esperança, um pouco de luz aos corações desesperados. Mas Kazu nunca acreditou no que eu dizia. E tudo piorou quando eu trouxe a Tomoe para hospedaria em que nós estávamos. Ele logo se apaixonou por ela. Mas eu também estava disposto a lutar pelo amor dela, mas não conseguia admitir isso nem para mim mesmo. Conforme se passavam os dias a relação de amizade que este servo tinha com Kazu só foi piorando, dia a dia, até que...

** Flashback  
**

_ Kazu já havia bebido além da conta e estva num canto da sala com a garrafa de saquê na mão. Kenshin entrou na sala muito rapidamente, parecendo ter pressa e se dirigiu a seu companheiro embriagado.  
- Kazu, é você que vai proteger o sr. Tani hoje, não é?  
- Por quê tem que ser eu? Vai você, já que é o queridinho aqui por ser o maior retalhador, Battousai... Eu vou aproveitar e sair para beber um pouco, para variar. - Kazu estava irritado  
- Mas, Kazu, isto é importante. Eu fui destacado para vigiar a hospedaria onde está o sr. Yamagata. – Kenshin tentava dar uma resposta, mas ainda um pouco confuso com a atitude inesperada do companheiro.  
- Ah, é claro. Os serviços mais sujos ficam para mim, certo? – Kazu já tinha pego sua espada e estava próximo ao Battousai  
- É claro que não, eu também faço muito trabalho sujo, tá? – Kenshin já estava nervoso com as insinuações de Kazu.  
- É? Qual? – Kazu estava sendo sarcástico, o que fazia o sangue de Kenshin começar a ferver e já se preparar para o ataque – Encontrar-se com aquela mulher chamada Tomoe por quem já está completamente apaixonado? Era eu quem deveria estar cortejando-a. Eu a amo, mas não sou correspondido. Ela só conversa com você. Suponho que você já tenha a cortejado e só esperando uma autorização do sr. Katsura, certo?  
- Quê? – Kenshin não estava entendendo era mais nada, o amigo parecia totalmente fora de si. A bebida o deixava ainda mais descontrolado e mais ameaçador que nunca.  
- Não se faça de desentendido, seu idiota – ao dizer isto, Kazu acertou um golpe no ombro de Kenshin que caiu para trás e logo em seguida, partiu para cima de seu agressor. Os golpes foram ficando cada vez mais ferozes e letais. De repente, a porta da sala se abre com estrondo._

_Parem com isso – Katsura estava furioso com a atitude dos dois e acabou expulsando Kazu por achá-lo muito imaturo e irresponsável (também quem manda o bobão beber durante o serviço?), além do que, Kenshin era muito mais habilidoso que Kazu.  
- Himura, você me paga... Um dia eu voltarei e me vingarei de você. – estas foram as últimas palavras de Kazu há cerca de quase quinze anos atrás.  
_

** Fim do Flashback**

-Depois disso, eu também nunca mais vi Kazu. Pensei também que estivesse morto, até receber o recado dele de que queria vingança. Mas...  
-Mas? O que foi Kenshinzinho? – Megumi também estava muito interessada na história, já que era uma das raras vezes em que Kenshin e Kaoru contavam sobre seus passados para todos.  
- Eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser o irmão de Kaoru-dono.  
- É, acho que ninguém pensou que Jou-chan pudesse ter um irmão que é seu total oposto, né?  
-É, não sei como essa historia vai terminar, mas espero que fique tudo bem no final. – Kaoru já havia se levantado e caminhava em direção da porta do dojo. Ela precisava respirar um pouco, refletir, tudo havia acontecido tão depressa, que ela precisava ficar só um pouco. Ficou na varanda, sentada de frente para o portão do dojo, enquanto Yahiko foi ao Akabeko ajudar Tae e Tsubame, Megumi foi para a clínica e Sano foi jogar com os amigos. Kenshin ficou no dojo, lavando a louça.

Kaoru estava na varanda absorta em seus pensamentos, quando percebeu que alguém a observava. Era Kenshin, que vinha lhe trazendo uma bandeja com chá e alguns doces.  
-Senhorita Kaoru, trouxe um lanchinho. Gostaria de um pouco de chá?  
-Sim. Obrigada, Kenshin. Kenshin sentou-se ao lado de Kaoru e ficou em silêncio, pensativo. - Kenshin, é verdade que você e Kazu se conheceram na época em que você ainda era Battousai?  
-Sim, é verdade.  
-Então, ele ainda pensa que é o mesmo Battousai. Não posso deixar que isso volte a acontecer. Eu preciso impedi-lo.  
-Não, senhorita Kaoru. É muito perigoso. E arriscado. Este servo não gostaria de perder novamente a pessoa que mais me é cara. Eu te amo muito Kaoru e não permitirei que aconteça algo a senhorita. Eu a protegerei...Sempre. Kaoru ficou um pouco surpresa com a reação inesperada do rurouni, mas logo respondeu: -Kenshin, você não percebe? Se eu não conversar com Kazu, sou EU é quem posso perder a pessoa que mais amo. Eu também te amo Kenshin! Por essa, o lendário Battousai não esperava. Mas como se tivesse ensaiado isso por muito tempo, Kenshin abraçou a sua amada e assim ficaram por um longo tempo. No dia seguinte, logo após o café, Kaoru e Yahiko foram treinar na sala de treinamentos, Kenshin lavava roupas (que coisa criativa :P!), e Megumi tentava curar a ressaca de Sano. No portão do dojo encontrava-se um homem relativamente alto, longos cabelos negros amarrados na cabeça, trajando um kimono azul e um hakama preto, portando uma espada japonesa. Ao ver Kenshin, exclamou: - Ainda temos algumas contas a acertar, não é Battousai? Além de Tomoe , ainda quer ficar com Kaoru-chan? Não vou pertmitir que você cause desonra aos Kamiya. Kaoru não sabe quem você realmente é, seu desgraçado.  
-Este servo não tem nenhuma intenção de lutar... – mas foi interrompido por um golpe lateral de Kazu.  
-Covarde! Nem parece o temível Battousai. Lute como um homem... – Kazu ia desferindo golpe atrás de golpe em Kenshin, que só se desviava. Kaoru e os demais correram par ao pátio do dojo, ao ouvirem o barulho das espadas. -Essa não! Kenshin está lutando contra o Kazu! – Yahiko estava preocupado com a luta.  
-Kaoru, acho que só você pode fazer alguma coisa agora! – diz uma Megumi apreensiva.  
-É, Jouchan – diz o Sano (só porque o coitado ficou sem fala nenhuma nesta parte da fic!) -CHEGA! – Kaoru defendeu Kenshin do último golpe de Kazu usando o seu bokken – Kazu, você ainda não percebeu que este homem não é o Battousai? Kenshin Himura não é o mesmo monarquista de antes. Hoje ele usa sua espada apenas para proteger os que precisam. Pare com isso. Você é a maior desonra dos Kamiya. Desde que a mamãe faleceu, você ficou violento, revoltado e onde quer chegar com isso? A nenhum lugar, aposto. O que vocês passaram ficou para trás. Na Era Meiji não há lugar para vinganças bobas. Você deveria se preocupar em ajudar os outros e não atrapalhar a vida de quem está tentando reconstruir a sua.

-Mas, Kaoru-chan, você não entende. Este homem é Battousai, e...  
-Eu sei quem foi Battousai, apesar de não conhecer sua fúria. Eu tinha muito medo dele até conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Mesmo sabendo de seu passado tenebroso, eu o acolhi em casa, da mesma forma que papai faria se ainda estivesse vivo. Você também deveria esquecer o passado e perdoar o Kenshin. Vamos Kazu.  
-Está bem. – Kazu permanecia de cabeça baixa. Estava muito envergonhado por admitir derrota frente a seu maior adversário e ainda levar uma tremenda bronca de sua irmã mais nova, era algo um pouco humilhante a ele. – Desculpe-me Himura.  
-Tudo bem, Kazu, este servo não se atém a detalhes. – Apertaram-se as mãos.  
-Ótimo! Agora vão se lavar e fazer uns curativos com a Megumi, pois vocês dois estão péssimos - virando-se para Yahiko disse: - Eu acho que a partir de hoje você vai ter que dividir o seu quarto com ele.  
- O quê?  
- Anda logo moleque. E depois vem treinar. Eu não tenho o dia todo.  
-Está bem, busu.  
-Volta aqui seu moleque. E assim, o dojo Kamiya voltou a ficar calmo e sossegado como antes.

Oiê!

Último capítulo. Sim, eu já publiquei esta fic antes, em outro site. Mas acontece, que eu adoro ela. Não tem nada muito meloso, mas é muito kawaii. (Eu acho, né? Até a coruja acha os filhotes bonitos, então eu também tenho que achar linda a minha cria!).

Agradecendo os reviews:

**Anna Lennox** e **Karol Himura**, que sempre comentaram em todas as minhas fics, meus sinceros agradecimentos.


End file.
